During the next report period the material evaluation phase of this research will be concluded. A Ni-Fe thin film of a particular composition, thickness, and configuration will be selected for use in the proposed magnetosonic image converter system. In addition, the evaluation of the Kerr magneto-optic Effect as a means of visual information retrieval will also be concluded. The major problem with the Kerr Effect thus far has been its low contrast. Multiple internal reflections, using a high permittivity dielectric material, has been examined and will be used to enhance the contrast during this period. Finally a more complete theoretical treatment of magnon-phonon interactions for the 5mHz ultrasonic region will be attempted in order to better interpret experimental results.